


Kakashi Deserves All

by Sunecian



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character is from a Tumblr Roleplayer, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Link in notes, Sensei!Kakashi, Slice of Life, Suicidal Tendencies, Suicide mention, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:56:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14684010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunecian/pseuds/Sunecian
Summary: She shifted side to side, wanting to touch him in some way, just to reassure. She was about to leave it be until Kakashi haltingly put his hand on her shoulder, bringing her into a brief hug. She reciprocated warmly, a smile drawing onto her face as she felt Kakashi’s hands wrap less awkwardly around her middle. “Sorry. Still not used to contact,” He joked as he held her close, lapsing into silence as he soaked in her warmth and utter support.





	Kakashi Deserves All

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for the lovely AKStarChaser over on tumblr. Here is her tumblr blog for Kumiko, check her out she's really in depth (and amazing) https://frozen-guardian-of-the-leaf.tumblr.com/. Please enjoy and point out any grammatical errors if you find some:).

Kumiko stretched, letting her hair fall as her arms reached up. Her freshly washed hair was in a braid, and swung low as she left for the training grounds. It’s been one month, one rather long month since she and Kakashi had their heart-to-heart, and they started their tentative relationship. It’s been exhilarating since then, as Kumiko and Kakashi had used their time to reconnect after Kakashi’s forced separation in his ANBU days. He had apologized that night, over and over again, and Kumiko had _finally_ broken through to his grief- and in turn, his love.

She arrived at the training grounds quickly, watching the sun rise as she studied the area. Very few people are out this early, even as shinobi they needed sleep. But today she was invited by Hatake, as ironic as it is, to start on their off day early. She got lost in thought as she got started on sharpening her kunai, thinking of Kakashi and his voice, his happiness, but to be honest, she was thinking about his-

“Yo!” Kumiko luckily shook her strays thoughts away as Kakashi approached, hand up in greeting. He had donned his flak jacket, and his hair was fluffy from the wash, his eye crinkling as he gazed at Kumiko. “Glad you came, thought it’d be good to get some breakfast together. Unless you’ve already ate…?”

“I haven’t, it’d be lovely, Kakashi.” Kumiko agreed, walking up to him. She shifted side to side, wanting to touch him in some way, just to reassure. She was about to leave it be until Kakashi haltingly put his hand on her shoulder, bringing her into a brief hug. She reciprocated warmly, a smile drawing onto her face as she felt Kakashi’s hands wrap less awkwardly around her middle. “Sorry. Still not used to contact,” He joked as he held her close, lapsing into silence as he soaked in her warmth and utter support. Kumiko parted, looking into his eye as she shared her smile. “Would you like to try the new place that opened up? I hear their miso is amazing…” And they walked off, hand in hand, falling into a comfortable silence.

After their breakfast (to which Kakashi had paid-- he was a gentleman, after all!), they wandered around aimlessly, not having direction but enjoying their time together regardless. After all, the past month was been them scrambling to rebuild what they had, and finally they have time to breath, to actually toe into this relationship. Kumiko hummed, then her eyes shined as she had an idea.

“Hey, follow me, there’s a place we can laze around, if you’d like.” She squeezed his hand, feeling his hand clench back-- perhaps a little too hard, he was still new to everything. He followed her lead as she winded through the ever-growing morning crowd. She didn’t stop at the outskirts of the Leaf, and the pair walked into the forest. There, a path showed itself to the pair (the _pair_ , it had such a good ring to it, Kakashi thought), the dirt trail led them to a tall waterfall, and a small basin of water at the bottom. It was idyllic, just what Kakashi need after his long month of pure chaos.

Kumiko broke from his grasp to jog up to a nearby tree, setting down her pouches and unraveling her bandages and hitai-ate from her arm. She beckoned to Kakashi, shucking off her flak jacket as the warmth was getting to her. Kakashi did the same, setting his jacket down and unwrapping his hitai-ate to force himself to relax. He was still dreadfully terrified of _everything_ , and this was hard to change in one single month. But he was trying, which was more than what he could say when Kumiko had found him.

He had truly given up, when he had settled himself into his bath with his numerous wounds from his mission. The water had long gone lukewarm, but he barely felt it as his breath slowed. He was so close, _so close_ , when that damn door slammed open and Kumiko Kottakawa stood frozen in the doorway. He had simply lifted his head, ignore the pain from his chakra exhaustion to simply chastise her for not knocking. She had brought him back from the brink, ignoring his spiteful and hate-filled words, and began the mending of his long-dead heart.

As he stood at the cliff, hand in hand with his saviour, he recalled Kumiko’s words. Even after he had cut to her however he can, even sullying his father’s name, her sensei’s name, she hadn’t backed down. “I know I probably mean nothing to you, but to me, you’re my **_FRIEND_ ** . Which means I’m not going to turn my back on you because I **_care_ ** about you.” She cried out. That stopped him completely, his tongue curling from his next biting remark and his thoughts stuttering. He had finally broken down, tears that were a long time coming streaking down his face. He had curled into her healing lap, his wounds closing as his heart started its long mend.

“...ashi. Kakashi. Kakashi!” He blinked out of his stupor and looked to Kumiko, who was almost comically waving a hand in front of him. He grabbed it in his free hand, kissing it gently and smiling at her. “Sorry, lost in thought. I got a present for you.” He pointed to his eyes. “But you have to close your eyes first.” Kumiko raised her eyebrows, mouth quirking up as she considered it. “Alright. But I didn’t get you anything, this feels unfair,” She conceded, closing her eyes and bringing her hands behind her.

“Don’t worry, this is a present for me too.” Kakashi’s voice had gone lower, as he pulled down his mask and lightly pressing his lips to hers. Kumiko’s shock radiated through her, and Kakashi cupped her cheek, lost in her. He parted the kiss after a while, settling his forehead on hers. “You can open your eyes now, Kumiko-chan.” Her pure blue eyes flicked open, settling on his grey eye, and his ( _stolen_ ) swirling red eye. She backed off, and took in the sight of his face, an appreciative smile gracing hers.

“No mask is a good look for you. I hope this isn’t a one-time only event,” She joked, bringing him in for another tentative, yet soft kiss. Kakashi smiled against her lips, holding her in his arms as her arms wrapped around his neck. “Don’t worry, you’ll be seeing quite a lot of this face, if the kisses are always this good.” And Kumiko giggled, and the two shared another kiss.


End file.
